Don't Walk Away
by R H M M R H
Summary: Takes place after: Season 2: Episode 2.  When things get uncontrollable with Caroline's new state, Damon falls for her cousin Maggie.  At last Elena and Stefan can figure out their relationship. Stelena.


**I shouldn't be starting yet another story, but I am anyway! Shame on me.**

**After I've read about and watched The Vampire Diaries I've need to write a story,**

**and only recently have I had the ideas.**

**- **Nothing was ever right. No. Nothing. Not ever. Now it's only just understandable, what has been happening. The crazy world that has slowly revealed itself...

Elena Gilbert slowly wandered into the huge Salvatore boarding house, to where her boyfriend was looking into the fireplace. Stefan looked round to where she stood in the doorway, quickly he stood up to look at her properly. A gentle smile grew on both of their faces, "Hi Stefan" Elena said quickly. "Hey, did you have a good sleep last night?" Stefan asked. Elena let out a long sigh, though the smile was still there. "Yeah, I guess. Jeremy was out really late, so I was sort of panicking for a while. But I suppose so, you?" Elena said as her smile transformed to a grin at the thought of the previous night. "Good, I guess so. It could have been worse, though Damon...well. Damon was being Damon, drunk again. It was my fault for leaving him down here to watch Caroline" Stefan smiled harder to try and match Elena's grin.

The grin slowed into a serious face, "How is Caroline, is she...?" Elena asked. A new but familiar voice interrupted, "I'm here, and I'm fine. Or at least I think I'm fine". The two turned to see a bored Caroline stand on the long staircase with the plainest of expressions. Her perfect face was partly covered with her blonde hair, her hands shaking with exhaustion. "Hey Caroline, how are the...?" Elena started. "Cravings? Oh they're driving me crazy, I can't stand this anymore. I want to be a good vampire, but it's so hard. Stefan keeps telling me it'll ease off after a while, but how long is that? My mom is going crazy"- she held up her phone - "I've only been gone one night!" Caroline shivered as her head pounded at the thought of her lecture as she returned home. "Don't worry Caroline, Stefan and I will help you through this" Elena said calmly as she stared over to Stefan, with a look plastered to her face that said she'd just told the worst lie ever. "Would you guys just _shut up_ down there!" came a voice from upstairs. Damon appeared next to Caroline with his hands covering his head.

"It's so hard to sleep with all of you yapping and shouting and stuff down here!" Damon said loudly, his face strained and serious. "Were not doing anything Damon, it's your own fault for drinking so much last night" Stefan said, Elena grinned and Caroline took an anxious step away from Damon. "Shut up" Damon muttered wearily as he turned back up the stairs. Elena grinned at Stefan and Caroline was suddenly down by the fireplace. "I can't stand this much longer! I want to go out! I have school clubs to organise! I'm Miss Mystic Falls, I have things to do!" Caroline exploded as she stared into the fires. "We understand that Caroline, but we can't let you go anywhere," Stefan said, "The sun is still up and you have no protection like me and Damon do. You won't be going to school again for a very long time, and your community position is going to have to wait until you can fully resist the temptation. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. Kathrine's fault, actually". Caroline sighed with impatience, "Stefan! I can't just wait around until the year goes by and I have to let some other girl be Miss Mystic Falls! I need to go and do something! Anything!"Caroline screeched.

Damon wandered slowly back down the stairs again, "Alright...we can make this simple. Do you have any idea what it sounds like from up there? Whoever is screaming, get the hell out of my house!". Caroline turned to the angry vampire on the stairs, "I wish I could! But the damn sun won't let me!". Stefan sighed and sat down on the comfortable sofa and stared into the fireplace again, Elena followed and slid easily in his arms, as if she was made to be there. It felt so right for her to be there, with him. Nothing was normal in their relationship, not a single trait. Especially the arguing and frustrated vampires right behind them. Elena started up into his eyes, then pushed her lips up to his. Someone tapped on her shoulder, it was Damon. "What?" she said as she pulled away from Stefan's face and looked up to him. "What do I do with Caroline when she's mad?" he asked. Elena turned to see Caroline as she stared at Damon with a look that could only mean one thing. She was going to try to murder him.


End file.
